If Given a Chance
by soprano-in-waiting
Summary: Sasuke sees Hinata in a new light, and wonders what could happen, if given a chance. Oneshot. SasuHina, onesided hinted NaruHina.


Don't own Naruto.

Giftfic for Tora-Hime

0o0o0o0

Sasuke let his head fall to lightly hit the rough bark behind him. He closed his eyes in relief as a soft wind blew through the treetops, bringing a welcomed relief to the heat of midday. He tensed as he heard once again, the unmistakable shriek of those who professed to love him.

The Uchiha snorted. What did they know of love? What did anyone their age know of love? They were twelve! Those girls were obsessed with his looks. His skills. His supposed wealth. The prestige his name bore. No one really cared what he thought. The glares he sent them in an effort to stop their pursuit only made them swoon in the excitement because "Sasuke-sama's looking at me!"

Disgusting.

Revolting.

And worst of all, a shame that those who are the future of this village can be so blinded and blinkered in a time when anything they learn could save their life in a moment's notice. Those females were idiots to ignore their training in favor of cosmetics and non-existent relationships.

After a few moments of alarm that they had uncovered his place of refuge, Sasuke relaxed. The high-pitched yelling had passed in another direction, which way he didn't care as long as it was away from him.

Minutes passed as the young teen took a rare moment to relax, soaking in the sunlight. One midnight eye cracked open as he heard a patter of feet come down the dusty path. Sasuke watched as two small children chased each other down the roadside, giggling and laughing all the way. Curiosity sated, he returned to his impromptu meditation. The Uchiha had barely closed his eyes when the laughs turned to cries and shrieks of pain. One of the children had apparently landed wrong, and from what he could see from his perch, twisted their ankle.

Right at the point where the crying was becoming too irritating to bear, it quieted. Curious as to what had happened to the brat, he looked to see someone kneeling next to the hurt child, carefully tending to the injury. His playmate asked a muted question of their rescuer. The ebony locks parted as they looked up, revealing one of Sasuke's classmates. She smiled at the young boy, reassuring them that everything was going to be okay. She would make an excellent mother one day, Sasuke decided.

Hyuuga Hinata was not someone he particularly associated with. She was quiet and shy. There had never been anything to distinguish her from the masses. She wasn't tall or short. She didn't fight for attention or recognition, Sasuke recalled. The only thing that really differentiated her from other girls his age was the fact that she was the only one that didn't chase after him in their class. He thought about what he knew. Hinata was shy, yes, but she helped anyone that needed it. She wasn't shockingly beautiful, but who was at their age? If pressed, he would probably admit she had the potential to be a stunner, but not for a few years, at least. Her disposition was sweet, and encouraging.

The Uchiha watched from the dappled shadows as she helped the hurt boy stand and lean on his friend to walk. She smiled as they thanked her, promising to be more careful in the future, before they headed slowly home. The more he observed her and considered the idea, the more Sasuke could see her as a potential partner, a possible mate to share his life with.

"Hey Sasuke!" A loud, obnoxious voice called. Sasuke scowled, glaring in the direction of the voice. The rustle of grass and branches drew his attention once again as he watched the young heiress he had been watching swiftly take cover in the shadow of one of the great trees, a furious blush on her cheeks. Pearly lavender eyes peeked around the giant, tracking the movements of the blond who was now searching for him. Sasuke shook his head as the girl hid from the golden-haired boy she admired, and longed to be with. The boy who didn't notice her, or even realize she liked him, but instead chased another. He felt pity for the young Hyuuga. It would be many years, if ever, that his teammate realized she existed. The idiot didn't even realize what could be his for the asking, if he only opened his eyes.

Yes, Sasuke decided. She was a girl he could maybe fall in love with one day, but only if she ever gave love with anyone else a chance.

0o0o0o0

A/N: Happy Birthday Tora-chan!

First attempt at anything near SasuHina, so here it is. :)


End file.
